Un trago y luego adiós
by Dafnelie
Summary: Esta es la historia de un desesperado para el que empezar de cero es la única opción. Literalmente, de cero. Al cien por ciento. Un trago del Lete y adiós. Cero recuerdos, cero sufrimientos y cero pesadillas, fin. No, espera, no es un fin como tal. Nico lo ve como un nuevo comienzo. Al parecer Jason también. Jason x Nico
1. Dejar toda una vida atrás

−¿No sientes nada de curiosidad?

Nico no parece ni dar muestras de haberle escuchado. Sigue mirando a Nueva York, que se posa bajo sus ojos esplendorosamente: están sentados en el borde del techo, creyéndose los reyes del mundo. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos siente miedo ante tanta altura; Jason puede volar, y Nico confía en que si cae será rescatado. Es un acuerdo tácito que mantienen desde la primera vez en que subieron a despejar sus mentes allí arriba.

−No.−Responde al fin, cortante. Y cansado. Tiene esa mentira preparada desde hace tanto que ya le sabe a verdad.

−Es solo que cuando me borraron la memoria yo sí quería saber sobre mi pasado.

−¿Y?

Le dedica la miraba más desagradable del mundo mientras responde, pero al rubio poco le importa el cómo lo trate Nico si aún con eso le sigue dejando estar a su lado.

−Pues vamos, Nico, no puedes no estar curioso. Yo no podía con la angustia por no saber quién era− Jason lo mira fijamente al hablar, esperando alguna reacción. Pero eventualmente se cansa, como cada vez que intenta hablar sobre el tema.

El hijo de Hades le responde cuando ya ha perdido la esperanza de que lo haga, varios −muchos− minutos después.

−Mi vida estaba llena de mierda− dice, y esas palabras le calan a Jason hasta el fondo, tanto que las recordará hasta el fin de sus días−si quise esto fue por algo.

Con "esto" se refiere a haber bebido las aguas del río Lete hasta olvidar incluso su nombre, claro está. Y por cuenta propia, cabe acotar. A Jason no le hace falta que Nico le recuerde sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, ya las sabe de sobra, pero sigue sin explicarse del todo aquella decisión.

.

Fue Alecto, una de las Furias, la que lo encontró, vagando por el Inframundo sin recordar ni el color de sus propios ojos.

Por supuesto que Nico no le había participado a nadie sobre el deseo de asesinar sus propios recuerdos, así que cuando llegó la noticia al campamento no pudo ser más impactante. Lo supieron muchos meses luego de que sucedió, porque Hades no es del tipo de dioses a los que les gusten los escándalos que involucran a su propio hijo bebiendo del río Lete a propósito.

El notición llegó de la forma más curiosa, cuando un sátiro apareció en el Campamento Mestizo y preguntó si noquear a un semidiós para llevarlo hasta allá se podría considerar como un secuestro.

−Es que no me dejó otra alternativa, no quería cooperar–se defendió− les digo que sabe _qué_ es, y se opuso completamente a venir conmigo al campamento. Eso sí, es muy poderoso. Pero no recuerda nada de su pasado.

−¿Cómo que no tiene memoria? ¿Es una broma? –Piper interrumpió, quizás pensando que la historia con Jason volvía a repetirse.

− ¿Dónde está ahora?−Ese era Percy. Los semidioses ya se habían agrupado alrededor de Ben, el sátiro, en busca de una historia interesante de la cual cotillear.

−En la enfermería, lo dejé allí apenas llegué− Ben parecía realmente nervioso− ¿creen que Quirón se enfade?

−En realidad, has hecho bien en secuestrarlo –el aludido apareció galopando− trajiste a alguien de gran valor. –Examinó a todos los campistas con rostro severo y señaló a unos cuantos− de vuelta a sus actividades. Percy, tú ven conmigo. En cuanto a los jefes de cabaña, tendremos una reunión en veinte minutos.

Jason no podía con la curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. ¿Así se habían puesto cuando él llegó al campamento? ¿También le habían llamado "alguien de gran valor"? no le sorprendería: era un hijo de Zeus –no, de Júpiter− claro que los demás lo veían como alguien importante. Pero volviendo al tema principal ¿por qué Quirón había llamado a Percy? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él?

Sus dudas se aclararon veinte minutos después, cuando llegó a la Casa Grande y encontró al dichoso semidiós sin memoria al que habían secuestrado.

Nico di Angelo lucía una camiseta de color gris oscura, un corte de cabello un poco más decente de lo que Jason recordaba y unas ojeras mucho más pequeñas las que había visto la última vez, hacía ya tantos meses.

No fueron esos los únicos cambios que notó al verlo. También estaba el más importante de todos: su mirada. Negra, pero no rota. Nico lucía fastidiado más que deprimido, y el dolor en sus rasgos se había esfumado.

Por un instante Jason olvidó las circunstancias que envolvían su aparición, y se alegró ilusamente de que Nico ya no pareciera una versión oscura de lo que Percy le contó que alguna vez fue.

Entonces Quirón pidió atención y él se vio obligado a volver a la realidad.

−¿Lo emo se fue junto con la memoria o es mi impresión?

Ese era Leo, con una ceja alzada y muchos otros comentarios en la punta de su lengua, cada uno más burlón que el otro.

−Silencio, por favor. Como verán, se nos ha presentado una situación un tanto… peculiar. Para los que no lo conocen, que creo que no serán muchos, este es Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y jefe de la Cabaña trece.

−¿Qué hace sin memoria? –exclamó Clarisse. Annabeth la fulminó con la mirada.

−Eso es lo que no entendemos y tendremos que averiguar –respondió Quirón, con las facciones revestidas en preocupación− ya sabemos bien lo que sucedió la última vez que llegó un semidiós en estas condiciones a nuestro campamento.

−¿Crees que habrá otra gigantomaquia o algo así? no de nuevo, vamos, hace menos de tres años que sucedió la última guerra, lo justo es que nos sigan dando vacaciones.− Percy chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, no queriendo ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

−No lo sé, no lo sé. Por ahora tenemos que descubrir quién le ha hecho esto, y hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos, por el bien del campamento, también tenemos que…

−He sido yo.

La voz de Nico le sonó extraña a Jason, como el eco de un recuerdo lejano. La última vez que la había escuchado su tono fue muy diferente, roto y rabioso, y ahora solo sonaba como un chico que le tiene que dar sus explicaciones al profesor de matemáticas por haber llegado tarde a clases.

La habitación entera quedó en silencio hasta que Quirón recobró el habla, lo que le parecieron siglos a Jason.

−¿Cómo dices?

−Que fui yo. Bebí del Lete. Y no quiero que me devuelvan mis recuerdos ¿me puedo ir ya?

Aún hoy día, un año después de aquello, Jason no comprende qué le llevó a buscar a Nico di Angelo luego de que la reunión culminara, cuando le fue permitido salir del campamento pese a las peticiones de Quirón de quedarse un poco más.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Primero se presentó: _Hola, soy Jason_. Luego se fue por las ramas: _¿te estás quedando donde, en Nueva York? Porque estaba pensando…_ Le dijo eso o algo parecido. La verdad es que ya no importa. Por último pronunció la mentira que le llevaría un año después al tejado del edificio donde ambos vivían, a preguntarle a Nico si no sentía curiosidad por su vida pasada, a un remolino de sentimientos que todavía no lograba descifrar. Fueron muchas las palabras que dijo sin tomar aire, ni una sola era verdad:

−Quirón me ha asignado como tu protector, ya sabes, para que no te pase nada en el mundo mortal, ya que no tienes ni espada ni nada para defenderte si llega algún monstruo.

−No necesito…

−Si lo necesitas, créeme. Mira, prometo no hacerte recordar nada. Solo estaré para protegerte, por algún tiempo.

_Por algún tiempo._

Aún hoy día Nico se pregunta por qué fingió creer aquel montón de mentiras de la boca de Jason. Quizás fueron sus ojos: parecían demasiado sinceros. Pero pudo haberse negado a recibirlo como su protector, claro que pudo. Sin embargo ¿qué habría tenido eso de entretenido?

Volviendo al tejado del edificio, a Nueva York debajo de sus ojos y a dos semidioses sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, recordemos que Nico dice:

− Mi vida estaba llena de mierda, si quise esto fue por algo.

Y añadamos lo que Jason responde a continuación, demasiado herido como para guardárselo:

−Yo era parte de esa vida. ¿También de la mierda o es que me excluyes de ella?

De verdad quisiera que pudieses ver la mirada que Nico compone a continuación, porque se acerca demasiado a la del Nico original, ese de antes de perder su memoria.

−No lo sé, no tengo recuerdos ¿lo olvidas?

Y Jason de repente se calla lo que tiene que responder porque Nico está demasiado cerca, así que él solo quiere besarlo como hizo aquella primera y última vez antes de que el hijo de Hades huyera, poco después de la muerte de Hazel y un tanto antes de que bebiera del Lete. Sin embargo no lo hace, y Nico bufa de fastidio dando por terminada la conversación, lo que realmente le duele al hijo de Zeus.

Pero como creo haber mencionado antes, a Jason poco le importa el cómo lo trate Nico si aún con eso le sigue dejando estar a su lado.


	2. Bastante

La primera vez que Nico trae a Alex a casa, Jason recibe a la visita de la forma más hipócritamente cortés que puede. Todo sonrisas por fuera y amenazas de muerte por dentro.

El problema no es solamente su evidente atractivo, o las miradas que le dedica a Nico, ni siquiera se limita al hecho de que parezca nunca querer irse y de que su amigo tampoco quiera que se vaya. No. Eso influye solo en los celos de Jason, pero no en su dolor.

Porque le duele. Le duele y es algo completamente ajeno al jalón de envidia venenosa que le ataca cuando los ve agarrándose las manos en el sillón de la sala. Porque no es el hecho de que Nico tenga una posible pareja, que le guste alguien, no es solo eso. No.

Es que el nombre completo de Alex es Alexandra y es una chica.

Una chica. ¿Es que el Lete no solo le borró la memoria, lo emo, sino que atacó también su sexualidad? Porque si es así Jason se puede dar por perdido en una batalla que estaba hasta hace unos días más que dispuesto a ganar.

Y le duele, claro que le duele. Porque una vez se prometió luchar contra el pasado de Nico y sus sentimientos por Percy. Luego esa guerra se volvió innecesaria al momento en que el hijo de Hades bebió del Lete, y Jason se decidió que la lucha sería otra: contra el olvido, contra la indiferencia, contra todas las barreras que el nuevo Nico le pusiera. Bien. De hecho llevaba ya ganado gran parte del terreno: se había vuelto a hacer amigo de Nico, apoderado de su confianza y ¿por qué no? También de parte de su cariño.

Sin embargo, está claro que batallar contra aquello es muy diferente a hacerlo contra el hecho de que a Nico ahora le gusten las chicas, o parezcan hacerlo.

_Será una fase_, se dice Jason, queriendo darse confianza a sí mismo. Y esperanzas, que es lo que más le faltan ahora mismo. Pensándolo bien y deteniéndose a analizar, Nico tiene que lidiar nuevamente con el hecho de que le vayan más los chicos y quizás, solo quizás, esté en esa etapa de _"pero claro que me gustan las chicas, ey, que ahí viene una, probaré que no soy gay"_, y Alex es un simple ratón de laboratorio. Un triste y simple ratón.

Jason realmente quiere tener razón, pese al trágico lugar que le corresponde a aquella muchacha en el caso de que esté en lo cierto.

−Entonces… ¿es tu novia o algo? –No puede evitar preguntar cuando Alex se hubo ido. Nico alza los hombros, con indiferencia, antes de llevarse un trago de agua a los labios.

−No lo sé. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

−Creí que habías comido con ella.

−Solo palomitas de maíz quemadas –aclara él− sigo teniendo hambre.

−Bueno, iba a ordenar una pizza, debiste haberla invitado a que se quedara a comer –insistió, no queriendo salirse del tema. Nico frunció el ceño por un momento para luego volver a su expresión inicial.

−Ya qué. Ordénala sin pepperoni.

Entonces a Jason le da un revoltijo de mezquina alegría en el estomago, porque Nico parece todo menos emocionado por su reciente visita. Ordena la pizza y se sienta en el sillón, seguido del pelinegro.

−¿De dónde la conoces? No me parece que vaya a nuestro instituto.

−No va, está en mi curso de italiano. –Responde Nico con pereza.

−Es bonita.

−Bastante.

−¿La invitarás a salir de nuevo? –Jason no quiere oír la respuesta.

−Quedamos para el cine a ver una película –lo dice como si realmente no fuese importante, pero para el rubio lo es. −¿Quieres ir?

−¿E interrumpir tu velada romántica? –pregunta con sarcasmo, aunque es lo que más desea en el mundo.

−No es una cita. Irán algunos de los del curso de italiano, solo espero que ningún monstruo idiota decida que quiere comerme ese día –responde Nico. Jason se encoge de hombros y aparenta que le da igual.

−Bien –hace una pausa antes de decir:− puede que también yo lleve a alguien.

Entonces deja de ser el único realmente interesado en la conversación. Nico alza las cejas y Jason puede jurar que su tono es distinto cuando pregunta:

−¿Quién?

−No la conoces, va a mi clase de Geografía –sonríe− se llama Mónica.

−Hmm. ¿Es bonita? –Nico lo mira de reojo, expectante por su respuesta.

Jason saborea la palabra antes de decirla:

−Bastante.

.

La verdad es que ni conoce muy bien a Mónica ni había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de pedirle una cita antes, pero cuando se lo propone ella acepta rápidamente y el asunto queda arreglado. Es guapa. Le cae bien. Nada puede salir mal.

Excepto que sí que puede. Y ella le deja de caer bien. Y de pronto ya no es tan guapa. Solo hacen falta unas pocas palabras para que Jason cambie de opinión, y no llevan ni cinco minutos en la entrada del cine cuando sucede:

−¿Ese no es ese chico raro que va al instituto? –Monica se queda mirando a Nico desde la lejanía, sin percatarse de que de hecho a él es que se acercan.−El que tiene apellido italiano ¿sabes?

Jason se detiene en seco y la mirada que le dedica la petrifica con la misma facilidad con la que lo haría Medusa.

−Sí. Es mi amigo.

Ella aprieta los labios, con el rostro despojado de todo color, y de pronto es un derroche de "lo siento, discúlpame, no sabía que…"

Jason no responde, se limita a saludar a Nico y sus acompañantes− entre ellos Alex, por supuesto− y presentar a Mónica. Cuando entra a la sala de cine la película se le antoja demasiado larga, las palomitas desabridas y la presencia de Mónica como que está de sobra. Lo bueno es que le ha tocado un asiento al lado de Nico y aunque no puede tomarle de la mano como desea, puede comentar con él sobre el filme que están viendo y hacer un chiste de cada cosa, lo que es bueno. Mónica lo mira todavía apenada y se da cuenta de que realmente debió haberlo ofendido, no solo porque él realmente parece mucho más distanciado sino por la cercanía con la que trata al _chico raro_, como ella lo llamó.

Cuando Jason siente sed no es de su refresco del que toma un sorbo, sino del de Nico, y lo mismo sucede cuando alarga la mano hacia el envase de pop-corn y no es del de Mónica del que las agarra, tampoco. Ella se había imaginado esa escena cliché en donde juntaban las manos en el momento en que ambos querían tomar las palomitas, y claro que sucede, pero no con ella. Por supuesto, no se da cuenta, porque está demasiado sumida en su autocompasión como para reparar en las manos de Jason y Nico rozándose adrede –aunque los dos fingen que no es así− y reposando en el envase de pop-corn por más tiempo del que deberían.

Casi la mitad de la película, de hecho.

.

−Es linda ¿volverás a invitarla a salir?

−No.

−¿Y eso porqué?

−No me cae bien –suelta Jason, sincero.

−Oh. Pues parece agradable –pero la verdad es que a Nico tampoco le molesta el hecho de que no hayan congeniado− ¿Cómo te parece Alex?

Jason casi se atraganta en su propia saliva, a falta de bebida para escupir.

−Supongo que bien.

−¿Supones? –Inquiere.

−Bueno, es que no parece muy de tu tipo –sugiere clavándole sus ojos azules, como haciendo énfasis.

−¿Y cómo piensas que es mi tipo, exactamente? –A Nico le divierte aquello, porque no tiene un tipo.

"_Masculino, para especificar" _responde Jason mentalmente, pero hace ademan de estarlo pensando un poco.

−No lo sé, simplemente no como ella. –Por fin llegan al apartamento y abren la puerta, aliviados de haber pasado toda la noche sin ningún monstruo que se las fastidiara.

−¿Cómo entonces?

−Pues menos… más… ya sabes…

Nico se deja caer en el sofá, acostado. Jason se hace espacio poniendo las piernas del pelinegro sobre las suyas.

−Claro, ya sé, así como… y de esa otra forma… y también… −se burla− no tengo un tipo, Jason.

−Es que ella es muy… muy efusiva –declara, convencido−ajá. Como si fuese un torbellino de alegría y cariño y… Pues me cae bien, pero no es lo que pareces estar buscando.

Nico entrecierra los ojos, confundido.

−Pero es que yo no estoy buscando nada –aclara. Luego hace ademán de dejar atrás la conversación y prosigue− tampoco importa. No es como si nos fuésemos a casar o algo así.

Y siguen hablando de trivialidades hasta que Jason se para al baño y cuando vuelve Nico parece haberse sumido en un profundo sueño. Lo levanta manipulando pequeñas ráfagas de aire, desplazándolo a su habitación, pero cuando está a medio camino decide dejarlo caer suavemente sobre sus propios brazos y Nico finge−como siempre hace− que en su sueño no se da cuenta de la manera en que sus pieles se juntan al cargarlo de esa forma.

Porque le gusta. Bastante.


End file.
